The Hero
by NynaeveAl'Mera
Summary: Ria Cousland's life is turned upside down when her home is attacked, now she's a warden and has to try and save the world with a warden who doesn't want to lead, her brother, a witch of the wilds and an angry dalish elf, what else could go wrong? Oh, teryn loghain's declared the wardens as traitors, that's is great. Multiple point of views, multiple pairings.
1. The twins

**hey! So I've been gone awhile but im back and with a new story!**

 **Disclaimer: sadly I don't own dragon age**

Ria closed her eyes as she calmed her mind and pulled back on the bow in her hands, letting out a breath she opened her grey eyes and took aim at the practice target across from her before releasing the arrow, smiling slightly as it hit close to the center she headed over to retrieve her arrows that we're sticking out of the target.

She'd come out to practice an hour ago to calm her nerves it had worked somewhat but she could not shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen. Her father, Teryn Bryce Cousland, had decided to leave her incharge of Highever while he and her brother's marched their men to Ostagar to aid King Cailin with the blight, her mother was going to stay for a few days before leaving for Lady Landras estate. Ria was so lost in thought that she did not hear someone approaching until the spoke making her jump in surprise.

"Ria? You alright? It almost impossible for someone to sneak up on you like that"

Turning around she looked over at her twin brother " Jase, shouldn't you be out with the troops preparing?" Ria walked over to her brother an watched him, they were identical twins, they both had the reddish brown hair of their father while they had their mothers grey eyes, Jase was taller and broader than her and his body was a warriors build while Ria's was slim and light for fast and nimble movement, while Ria tended to be the more serious and stubborn one, Jase was always smiling and making jokes but at the moment he was watching his sister with concern.

" Father wanted me to get you, he's in the main hall, are you alright? I know you aren't happy with being left incharge here"

Sighing she gave Jase a small smile before nodding " I'm fine", putting her arrows back in her quiver she headed towards the main hall with Jase.

"Do you know why father wants me?" glancing over at her brother she turned a corner an saw the large doors to the main hall in the distance

" Arl Howes men have been delayed from what I heard, Fergus will be leaving ahead of us with the majority of the troops"

Frowning at the news, Ria pushed open the door to find her Father and Arl Howe talking.

"It will be just like the old days wont it?" Her father's voice rang through the hall as he smiled at his old friend, shifting slighty Howe nodded before saying "except instead of orlesians we'll be fighting darkspawn"

Laughing her father nodded "at least the smell will be the same", that was when their father saw them and he smiled " ah pup I was wondering when you'd show up, Rendon you remember my daughter Rianna, and you've already spoken to Jase"

Ria turned to Howe and gave a slight bow "It is a pleasure to see you again Arl Howe"

Giving her a small calculating smile Howe nodded "and you my dear girl, you know my son Tomas was asking after you, perhaps I should bring him with me on my next visit"

Ria frowned and glanced at her brother who was trying not to smirk and said "with all due respect milord, I have no interest in an arranged marriage"

Hearing a snort she gave Jase a look and turned back to her father and Howe

"See what I have to live with? My dear girls got a mind of her own these days, theres no telling her what to do" Teryn Cousland looked at Ria with a smile as he said so.

"Quite" Ria glanced at Howe and frowned at the cold look in his eyes. Before looking over to her father when he spoke

"But i didn't call you here to chat, pup, Howes men were delayed, Fergus will be heading out with our main force today, when Howes men arrive me and your brother will take the remaining forces and head to Ostagar wth Howe"

Ria nodded, Jase had already told her most of this, she glanced back at Jase who was no longer paying attention and was looking around the hall.

"There's one more thing pup, there's a Grey Warden here named Duncan"

Ria looked over at her father while Jase snapped his head around to stare at his father, Howe just frowned

"A Warden here?", Teryn Cousland frowned at Howe " is that a problem?"

Blinking Howe smiled "of course not, I am simply at a... Disadvantage"

Jase and Ria glanced at each other in confusion, why was a grey Warden here?

"Send Duncan in", everyone turned as the doors opened to let in two people, Duncan she presumed was the older man with dark hair and a beard, a sword and dagger sheathed on his back and wearing silver, red an white armor with a griffon embalzomed on the chest peices, the other person Ria noticed was a female elf, her black hair pulled back into a braid an her green eyes taking everything in, she had strange marking on her face like black vines coming down to the corners of her eyes. Her armor left little to the imagination, the leather chest piece only covering her breasts, leaving her stomach exposed, with a leather skirt that only came to rest a few inches above her knees with black leggings underneath, she also wore matching leather boots that seemed to have no soles, there was a beautiful bow resting on her back and two curved daggers sheathed on her waist, taking a closer look Ria noted that the elf looked I'll.

"Ah Duncan, good to see you" her father took a step forward an shook Duncan's hand with a smile.

Returning the gesture Duncan spoke "the pleasure is mine Teryn Cousland, this is Warden recruit May Mahariel" gesturing to the elf who just glowered at them and muttered something in elvish, before looking at the twins.

"These are my children Rianna and Jase Cousland" the two siblings tilted their heads at Duncan in greeting before looking at their father "now what brings you all the way here Duncan?".

Shifting slightly Duncan frowned "as you know there is a blight upon us, I am here seeking recruits to join the wardens" as he spoke Duncan looked pointedly at the two siblings before Teryn Cousland stepped Infront of them, " if I may I was considering one of your children"

Frowning their father folded his arms "no, they are my children" giving a small nod Duncan stepped back when Jase spoke up "but I'm interested in becoming a warden father" turning around he frowned down at his son while Ria remained quiet, "I sad no, now I want the both of you to find Fergus and tell him about the change in plans"

Sighing Jase folded his arms and bowed with Ria and as they walked away the conversation started up behind them.

Jase glanced at his sister who was frowning a the ground and sighed "alright what is it Ria? Something's bothering you" glancing at Jase she spoke " it's just, Arl Howe seemed put off by Duncan's appearance", Jase tilted his head then shrugged, and was about to speak when a voice called out "there you are! I've been looking everywhere for you mylady".

Turning around the two watched as Ser Gilmore ran up to them out of breath his red hair messed up from running and his chainmail armor clanking as he moved "it's your hound mylady he's gotten into the larder again an nan is throwing a fit"

Snickering Jase grinned at Ser Gilmore "nan's always angry, but she might just skin that hound of yours sister", nodding Ria's lips twitched up slightly before turning to her brother "very well, I'll get him, are you alright with delivering the message to Fergus? I'll head up after".

Nodding Jase bade farewell to the two of them and walked off.

Ria turned to Ser Gilmore and said with a smile "shall we go retrieve my hound before nan's head explodes?"

 **yay first chapter! I know it's not long but it's just for the beginning of the story next chapter Castle Cousland is attacked!**

 **Leave a review!**


	2. A night to remember

**wooo! im back! yay! lets get on to the story!**

* * *

Chapter 2: A Night to Remember

Ria entered the kitchens with Sir Gilmore to see Nan yelling at two elven servants, Nan was and old woman her grey hair pulled into a tight bun and her wrinkled face stern, she had an apron tied around her torso which consisted of a once red now faded dress, she was also currently waving a rolling pin around in the air.

Chuckling Ria walked over to the older woman who turned her stern gaze onto her.

"you! that mangy mutt of yours has gotten into the larder, i want him out now!"

smiling slightly Ria nodded at her "don't worry Nan, ill go get him"

Ria headed into the larder with Sir Gilmore to find Hunter her beige Mabari barking at nothing

'aw, look at the mess hes made, Nan won't be happy about this" nodding at Sir Gilmore's comment Ria looked around the room before looking down at Hunter

"there's something here" nodding towards hunters attitude, sir Gilmore nodded and went to open his mouth to answer when a group of giant rats came out from behind, crates, sacks and other objects.

Pulling out her daggers Ria jumped forward with Hunter and started slashing at the large vermin, with Sir Gilmore quickly pulling out his great sword and joining in the fray.

After they got all of them Ria sheathed her daggers "those weren't normal rats", nodding Sir Gilmore put his great sword back into the sheath on his back before leaning down and studying one of them "no Milady, these are rats from the Wild's", Ria raised her eyebrows "how'd they get in here?"

Shrugging Sir Gilmore turned to look at Hunter "seems he your hound chased them to here Milady'

nodding Ria patted him on the head causing his tiny tail and backside to wiggle in happiness.

Leaving the larder Nan approached them "look at him all proud, must of helped himself to the roast as well" Hunter just barked happily at Nan who rolled her eyes in response "actually Nan, there were rats, from the wilds, he was going after them not the food"

Nan's eyebrows shot up "Rats? in the larder, suppose you expect a reward now?" in response to her sarcastic reply Hunter barked at her, letting out a sigh she gave him a peice of meat which he happily took, "don't say i never give you anything"

chuckling Ria went to bid her farewell but ended up getting told the story of some mabari and his master before she was able to leave.

* * *

She looked up at the sky that was starting to set and then turned to Sir Gilmore, "thank you, for telling me about Hunter" smiling Sir Gilmore nodded before bidding her farewell.

Ria and Hunter made their way towards the family chambers and guest rooms, hoping that she wasn't late with meeting up with her family.

Opening the doors she saw her older brother Fergus who had also inherited their fathers hair, Oriana, his pretty orlesian wife, Oren their son and Jase., her brothers stopped talking when she entered, Fergus grinned at her while Jase greeted her with a smirk and a mumbled 'took you long enough". Ignoring her twins comment she made her way over with Hunter trotting behind her.

"i heard Hunter got into the larder again dear sister, i hope Nan didn't give you a hard time", smiling at him Ria shook her head and stood next to Jase.

"so what were you talking about?"

Jase grinned and she knew before he answered "the grey warden of course", Ria raised her eyebrow "you know father already told us no"

"and for good reason too" the twins turned around to see their mother and father walking in, both with smiles on their faces.

after that they spent a time talking, it got awkward at one point when Oren asked what a wench was after his father said it, leading Ria's mother to comment on the fact she was glad she had a daughter at least, much to both brother's amusement. Another while passed and Ria decided it was time she went to sleep, giving her goodbyes to Fergus and giving him a hug, and wishing the others a goodnight.

Tomorrow Jase and Father would leave with the rest of the men, but she could not shake off a feeling of foreboding.

* * *

Ria woke to Hunters frantic barking, at first she thought he was just being noisy but when it became more frantic and she heard a scream she bolted out of bed and grabbed the closest thing to her which was a... arrow... heading over to Hunter who was now growling at the door she went to try and settle him down when the door burst open and a servant ran in "milady! the castles under attac-!" before he could finish the man fell down, an arrow sticking out of his back, Ria jumped down just as another arrow flew by, barely, missing her.

After that everything was a blur, Hunter ran out and attack the man that had shot the poor servant while Ria grappled with a swordsman, somehow managing to grab the dagger at his waist she pulled it back and plunged it into his chest, by the time it was over hunter had already killed the other soldier.

letting out a shaky breath she looked down at the man, it was the first time in her life that she's killed someone, sure shes hunted animals but shes never killed a person, Hunter came over and nudged her hand with a whine trying to be of some comfort, thats when she realized these men were Howe's men, and thats when it really sunk in, Arl Howe had betrayed them.

Turning around Ria ran back into her room shaking with shock, anger, fear and adrenaline. Opening her chest Ria quickly pulled on her leather armor and pulled her daggers on, put her quiver on her back and grabbed her bow before heading back out just in time to see her mother run out of her own chambers. Ria froze when she saw her, she was wearing her own armor, her grey hair was pulled into a messy braid like Ria's, and she had a small axe attached to her hip and bow and quiver.

Her mother relaxed when she saw her "oh my dear girl! i heard the scream, men yelling, are you alright? Where's your father and jase?"

Ria shook her head 'i don't know, i think they might be in the great hall?"

nodding her mother sighed "lets go then, but first there's some thing in your fathers chest that could be of use"

nodding Ria went into her parents room and unlocked her fathers old chest with a key her mother had, inside there wasn't much, an old dagger, a gauntlet and the cousland family pendant , that she grabbed and put around her neck. After that the two went to Fergus's room, but her heart broke when she saw the scene infront of her.

Oriana's body was half on the bed and the bottom, of her nightgown pulled up past her waist, obviously leaving a good idea of just what those horrible men did to her dear sister in law before slitting her throat, and she nearly threw up when she saw Oren, his arms and legs were all twisted in horrible angles and there was a sword wound sticking in his chest.

'oh my poor Oren, Oriana, Fergus needs to know. Howe's men arent even taking prisoners, there killing everyone! even innocents!' Elenor cried for her grandson and daughter in law. Staring at the bodies Ria felt white hot rage coursing through her, she was going to kill him, Howe.

"we need to find your Father and Brother, now"

nodding Ria and Hopper followed Elenor out of the room

* * *

They cut their way through enemy after enemy, rallying the men they could find, and saving civilians as they went they were almost to the main hall where they could hear the main battle taking place when Elenor suddenly stopped.

"mother?'

"the armory, the family sword, we can't let Howe take it, not that!"

sighing Ria followed her mother into the armory and into the back room inside, at the very back on a stand was a gleaming silver shield with the highever crest and the family sword, the long blade and sliver hilt. Grabbing both Ria attached the shield to Hunter, which offered him some protection from arrows and swords, and attached the sword to her back before they headed toward the main hall.

when they got there it was chaos, men were fighting everywhere, the three jumped into the fray, Ria and used up all her arrows on the way and was fighting with her blades next to hunter.

She cut through man after man when she suddenly came face to face with a woman wielding a staff umped down quickly just barely being missed by the fireball the woman had fired at her, growling in pain and anger she lunged at the mage, using her speed to her advantage and quickly dealt with her.

by the time she killed the mage their knight had managed to barricade the door for a short time, turning around she went over to her mother who was talking to Sir Gilmore, "Ria! their in the larder! you father he's been injured, apparently Duncan and Jase managed to get him there.

relaxing slightly Ria was glad thet werent dead but was worried about the news of the injury.

"mother we should go" Elenor nodded at her before turning to Sir Gilmore 'you should come with us"

shaking his head he replied "no Milady, my place is here"

nodding Ria stepped forward and hugged him, which he returned before heading over to help with the doors.

The three turned and ran heading for the larder

* * *

Hunter whined as Ria stared down at the body of Nan, she looked peaceful at least, from the looks of the knife in her hand she went down fighting, leaning down she closed her eyes before heading into the larder only to find an arrow pointed at her, blinking Ria looked at May, the dalish seemed to take a moment to recognize her before pulling back.

"Ria! Mother!"

at the shout Ria turned and bolted into her twins arms "Jase!" her brother returned the hug before hugging their mother then turning towards their father.

looking down at him Ria paled 'father!" "Bryce!" Ria and Elenor yelled at the same time and ran to his side, he was pale, very pale, he had obviously lost alot of blood and he was still bleeding 'father...no..." Ria's eyes filled with tears that she quickly wiped away.

"pups, Elenor, you need to leave, take the passage, Howe is not aware of it yer but her will be soon"

"No!' the Twins shouted in unison.

"The teryn is right" Ria whipped around but relaxed when she saw it was only Duncan, hearing her father sigh she turned back around.

"Duncan, please"

"i understand, but i came here for a purpose and the king-"

"i understand"

realization sunk into her head and she shook it vigorously, "No! Father! i wont leave you!"

Jase nodded in agreement with his sisters refusal, Bryce sighed "ive lost too much blood, i cant move, this is it for me but i wont let you three die here"

Ria felt the tears welling in her eyes again and held back a sob, Jase was as well.

"children, listen to your father and go with Duncan"

Ria looked up in confusion but Jase spoke "Mother?"

"im staying here, telling the king what happened, and find your brother he needs to know"

the look in Elenor's eyes kept both of them from arguing, suddenly May came back in, "they've breached the hall, they'll be here any minute'

nodding Duncan turned bback "say your farewells, then we leave'

Ria and Jase hugged their mother and father "i love you my dear girl, my dear boy'

"we love you two' was the only thing the managed to choke out before following Duncan and May through the trapdoor into the tunnel underneath, Hunter walked behind May, and Ria and Jase behind Hunter, the last the two saw of their parents was their mother pulling back her bow and aiming before the door shut behind them.

* * *

 **ahh! so sad! ive always like Bryce and never really liked the fact that he was killed, especially oriana and Oren.**

 **next chapter Ostagar!**

 **Fave, Follow and leave a review!**

 **Xx**

 **Nynaeve**


	3. Ostagar

**wooo! another chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Ostagar

Ria wrapped her arms around her legs as she stared into the fire lost in thought, it had been 3 days since her and Jase lost everything, to avoid detection from Howe's men, Duncan had decided to an old road the most never used anymore through the forests, it was longer but it was safer.

Since the attack Ria and Jase had barely spoken and Hunter never left his mistresses side, Duncan spent most of the time keeping watch while May, who didn't seem to like being in the presence of humans, made her own little camp a ways away, Ria had noticed that she had gotten paler and that there were small black veins just barely noticeable on her neck and jaw that had not been there when they first met.

Duncan seemed to respect their wish for quiet, seeming to understand that they needed time to process and accept what had happened back at highever, it would take time, but Ria was more concerned about Fergus, he had no idea of what had occurred to his parents, wife, home and child.

At the thought of Oren, Ria pulled her arms tighter around herself as if trying to protect herself from the memories of that night.

Letting out a sigh she stood up and headed away from the camp and towards the nearby stream, it was not much but enough to get most of the blood off, since they left, they had barely stopped for rest as they had been trying to get as far away as possible, tonight was the first night where they could actually rest. Kneeling down she cupped some of the water into her hands and started washing herself down, trying not to look at the blood that washed away, due to the rush of everything Ria only now fully took in the fact that she had killed multiple people at highever, sure they might of been enemies but they were still people who had family's that would now never see them again.

Washing the blood off her collarbone her fingers brushed against a cold chain, confused she pulled it out and her breath left her, her father heirloom necklace, she had forgotten that she had taken that night, Ria gently trailed her fingers against the cool metal, tracing the engraving of house Cousland.

Her eyes trailed over to Jase where he sat against a tree, the shield of Highever against his side and the family sword resting in his lap, no doubt Jase would keep one and give the other to Fergus when they met up, sighing Ria looked up at the starry sky as a single tear slid down her cheek.

* * *

Ria stared up at the old ruins infront of her, they had just gotten to Ostagar and it was not what she expected when she heard they were ruins, she thught there would be nothing but across the camp there seemed to be a huge tower.

Her eyes trailed down to the people approaching them, her eyes landing at the man in front, his blond hair pulled back, slight scruff on his jaw from being in a camp so long, his armor though glimmered in the light, pure golden heavy armor that did not look comfortable in the slightest, he grinned at Duncan as he approached and clasped his arm.

"Duncan, its good to see you, and here i thought you'd miss all the fun"

Duncan chuckled before speaking "i wouldnt miss it, but i did not expect-"

"a royal welcome?"

'well yes-"

at this point Ria zoned out, and continued studying the ruins until the man she assumed to be the king stepped infront of her and Jase "ho there friends, you two are Bryce's youngest yes? i was expecting him to be here with his men already"

Feeling Jase tense up next to her Ria spoke "he...wont be coming sire"

"what?"

Clearing his throat Duncan spoke up " Teryn Cousland is dead, your majesty, slaughtered in his own home by Arl Howe'

King Cailan's face turned from shock to anger "the nerve! i promise you as soon as we are done here i will turn my men and march for Howe, no doubt you wish to see you brother but sadly he is scouting in the Korcari wilds, ill let you know as soon as he returns"

bowing slightly at the waist Ria murmured "thank you, your Majesty"

"now if you'll excuse me i need to get back before Loghain looses his temper"

Their small group watched the king walk off with his guards before Duncan turned to them and told them what needed to be done, May and Hunter will stay with him while Jase goes to find two other recruits named Daveth and Ser Jory, while Ria was to hunt down a Warden named Alistair.

After their group split up Ria wandered around looking for him, she had run into a older mage named Wynn who she stopped and talked with for a bit before heading up past the blacksmith and up a two ramps where she saw what she assumed to be a mage and a man around her age arguing.

'If the revered mother wants to speak to me then she should come here herself'

the younger man held up his hands in surrender, "hey now, im only delivering a message"

the mage glared at him before turning "very well, i shall go see what that woman wants"

"ah you know im thinking about naming one of my children after you, the grumpy one"

ignoring his comment the mage shoved past her, and the man left behind turned his attention towards her

'you know, the good thing about the blight is how it brings people together'

Ria blinked in confusion at the strange man "pardon?'

as he approached her, Ria got a better look at him, he was tall, young maybe a year or two older than her, well built with splintmail armor on and a sword and templar sheild on his back, his blonde hair cut short, and a his blue eyes twinkling in amusement, Ria had no shame in admitting that he was rather charming.

'right...we've never met have we?"

shaking her head Ria said "no we have not, My name is Rianna"

"ah! your the recruit Duncan mentioned in his letter,im Alistair, junior warden, you know we dont have many women in the wardens"

"is that going to be a problem?"

Alistair blinked in surprise "what? no! of course not! in my opinion we should have more women joining..not that im some drooling leacher or anything...please stop looking at me like that!"

Ria's lip twitched in amusement at his awkward rambling, in a way it was kind of cute.

Alistair rubbed the back of his neck nervously before speaking, "right,um, have you met the other recruits already?'

"no, my brother is takiing care of that'

"brother? oh! right! Duncan mentioned that he was bringing twins"

Ria started walking and he fell into step beside her, still talking as they headed for the Grey Warden encampment.

before they headed back Ria made her way over the the shopkeeper and blacksmith and refilled on her arrows and elfroot potions, as well as some mabari crunch for Hunter.

By the time the made it to the other Alistair had finally stopped talking.

Duncan was standing infront of a large fire, with Hunter laying at his feet, but he perked up and bolted towards his mistress when he saw her, barking happily, bending down Ria started scratching at his ears.

'you have a mabari hound?"

nodding Ria stood up and let him go towards Alistair who started making baby voices at him, much to Ria's and Duncan's amusement.

"whats his name?"

"Hunter"

smiling Alistair gave him one more pat before standing up and going over to Duncan, Ria walked over to May who seemed to look even worse than before.

"May? Are you alright?'

her concern though only got her a glare from the Dalish elf, she was obviously uncomfortable with so many humans around so Ria decided to back off.

* * *

By the time Jase came back with two men it was already past lunch, and Duncan had been starting to become impatient but relaxed when he saw them arrive, the two men her brother brought along were the two recruits, Daveth, and Sir Jory who seemed to be a bit twitchy.

After Duncan explained their task which consisted of collecting a vial of darkspawn blood each, and collecting some ancient treaty's. they headed into the wilds.

Ria looked around at the forest around them curious like always, she was actually enjoying the scenery until May froze and crouched down while knocking an arrow, which caught the attention of the others.

"May?"

instead of answering May shot her arrow into the foliage which was occupied by a yelp and a thud, standing up May knocked another arrow, her eyes scanning her surroundings noticing even the smallest detail, "Wolves, that one was a scout, there's more up ahead"

nodding everyone pulled out their weapons, Alistair and Jase their sword and shields, Jory his great sword, and Ria and Daveth their bows.

they made their way ahead quietly, following behind May, whose steps did not even make one sound, when they came around then bend in the path they saw the pack of wolves, nodding at each other the three rouges pulled back on their bows and fired.

* * *

After the wolves they came across a caravan with an injured soldier they they sent back to camp, had to calm down a scared Jory, and watch as Jase for some reason picked a flower, then they went on their way, it didn't take long for them to come across some darkspawn, a few genlocks and hurlocks, they looked and smelled foul, and you could practically feel the evil on them, the only two that were not bothered were May and Alistair.

After they managed to collect the blood they fought darkspawn, and wandered around until they came across a large group of darkspawn that consisted of three hurlock archers, two genlocks, two more hurlocks with swords and a hurlock alpha.

May and Daveth took care of the archers, Alistair and Jory the Alpha, Jase the other two hurlocks and Ria the two genlocks, with their strategy the fight did not take long to win and they headed inside the ruins, and towards a broken old chest.

when Ria looked inside it was empty and was about to tell them when someone spoke "well well well what have we here?'

Ria and the others looked up to see a young woman, her raven hair cut short and her dark red shirt was nothing more than rags that left little to the imagination, Ria watched as she stalked down the ramp like a predetor "where do they go? i wonder, why are they here? walking through these darkspawn infested wilds of mine, so what say you hm? are you a scavenger preying on the bones of those who have long since been forgotten or simply fleeing from the darkspawn"

when no one else spoke Ria stepped forward "we are neither, these towers once belonged to the grey wardens' gray stared at gold neither pair of eyes wavering until the woman spoke again "a tower that has long since fallen'

suddenly Daveth spoke up "i know what she is! shes a witch of the wilds"

the raven haired woman scoffed 'witch of the wilds such idle fantasies that men come up with"

Jase stepped forward then 'there were ancient treaties here that we need", the woman turned her eyes toward Jase before wandering away a few steps 'Treaties that are here no longer'

Alistair frowned at her 'here no longer? you stole them didn't you!? you sneaky witch theif! return them!"

Ria rolled her eyes at his ridiculousness before looking at the woman who said "i cannot for it was not i who removed them"

'do you know who did?'

"twas my mother infact"

Alistair stared at her "your mother? and where supposed to believe you? it could be a trap!"

"oh and you suppose chasind are just laying in wait to swoop down upon you?"

Alistair pursed his lips for a minute before speaking "yes, swooping is bad", letting out a sigh Ria asked "can you take us to her, your mother?"

"oh? theres a sensible request i like you, i shall tell you my name if you tell me yours", nodding Ria answered "my name i Rianna, a pleasure"

"and you may call me Morrigan, now follow me i will take you to your precious treaties"

Ria, May and Jase did not hesitate to follow after her much to the chagrin of their other three companions.

* * *

May looked at the hut and the woman Morrigan had brought them to, she had babbled at first about stockings before talking to Alistair who ended up just coming acoss as a moron when suddenly the old bats attention turned to her.

Green eyes meeting gold

"and what say you hm? what does your elven mind think?"

May tilted her head in thought "i do not know what to believe"

her response seemed to please the old woman for whatever reason then she returned the treaties but told them to tell the king that the threat was greater than they realize.

After that Morrigan lead them out of the wildes and back to the camp much to May's releif, the taint had only gotten worse since their trip into the wilds, she did not have much time left, she really hoped Duncan was right about this cure, after all she wanted to see her clan again someday, and maybe, just maybe theyd of found tamlen by then.

* * *

 **thats it for this chapter! Next Chapter 4 the joining!**

 **Fave, follow and leave a review!**

 **Xx**

 **Nynaeve**


	4. Ishal

**hey all! how's your summer going? now i know the diolouge is a bit different but i didnt want to copy the game word for word and add my own little touch to the way they talk and do things.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Ishal

Ria leaned back against the pillar as she waited with the others for Duncan, they were doing the joining to become the wardens and were just waiting for him to finish his preparations.

Ria looked down at Hunter who was curled up at her feet then over to May, Daveth, and Sir Jory who were arguing about... cowardice? Sighing she looked over to her brother who was just wandering around bored and then to Alistair who had become unusually quiet and solemn after Duncan left to prepare. When she looked over to the ramp she saw Duncan walking up with a large chalice in his hands when he walked past her she noticed it was filled with and thick almost black liquid that made her stomach turn.

Pushing off the pillar Ria and Hunter made their way over to the others and waited for Duncan to speak.

"at last we are at the joining, Grey Wardens get their power from the darkspawn blood it lets us sense them, those that survive the joining will join our ranks"

Sir Jory paled and said "those that survive"

Daveth though was more bothered by the fact that he had to drink darkspawn blood which Ria agreed was quite disgusting.

Turning to Alistair, Duncan asked him to say the Warden Prayer, closing his eyes Alistair bent his head and started "Join us brother and sisters, join us in the shadows where we stand vigilant, join us as we carry the duty that cannot be forsworn and should you perish know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten and that one day we shall join you"

after the prayer Duncan turned around and picked up the goblet before turning to Daveth " Daveth step forward", doing as told Daveth stepped up and took the goblet looking down into the dark liquid before glancing at Duncan, tipping the chalice slightly and taking a sip, after giving Duncan back the chalice he started to choke and cry out in pain, his body started to convulse and Ria and Jase both took a small step back when his eyes turned white before collapsing.

Duncan looked down as he died "i am sorry Daveth", after that he turned to Sir Jory who backed away "step forward Jory', said man shook his head and reached back and grabbed his sword "but..i have a wife, a child..had i known-"

"there is no turning back" Duncan walked towards him as Jory kept backing up and pulled his sword out, pointing it at the older Warden

"no! you ask too much, there.. there is no glory in this"

Duncan placed the chalice down before fighting Jory, it was a quick fight and Duncan ran him through "i am sorry", laying Jory's body on the ground he turned to May who watched ,her body taut, "but the joining is not yet complete ,May step forward", sighing she did so and grabbed the chalice glaring into the contents "well if this dosen't work ill die anyway" at that the elf tipped the chalice and took a sip, making a face at the taste as she passed it back to Duncan.

Suddenly May gasped and brought a hand to her head in pain before her eyes turned white and she fell, kneeling down Duncan felt for a pulse and let out a sigh "she will live", relaxing in relief Ria looked down at the dalish elf before looking at Duncan as he approached her brother, who took the goblet, fear shot through her as Jase took a sip before having the same reaction as May and collapsed, she let out a sigh of relief when Duncan announced him alive.

Grey eyes stared at the goblet as Duncan made his way to her " you were called upon to submit yourself to the taint for the greater good" Ria felt inclined to snark back that she was more forced into this than called but kept her mouth shut and took the goblet, glancing at Alistair who watched her worriedly she took a sip of the blood.

The blood tasted rotten to her and she wanted to spit it out but forced herself to swallow as she passed Duncan the goblet, all of a sudden she felt a searing pain in her head and heard whispering all around her before she felt herself fall into darkness.

* * *

*Alistairs pov*

Alistair stared down at the three new wardens, lying on the ground unconscious, he had helped Duncan remove the bodies of Jory and Daveth, the poor sods. and was now tasked with bringing these three to the warden tents to rest, deciding to deal with the heaviest first he picked up Jase and draped his arm around his shoulder and sort of dragged him to the tent before dropping him as gently as possible onto a bed roll.

Then he dealt with the Elf may who he picked up easily, he knew she would hit him if she woke up to him carrying her so he hurried as fast as possible to the tent before returning to Ria, Hunter stood over her protectively, letting out a low growl as he approached.

"cmon boy, whose a nice doggy? im just bringing her to rest' after another bit of coaxing he backed off but still kept a watchful eye on him, sighing Alistair picked her up, surprised at how light she really was and headed for the tents with Hunter following, he was glad she survived, he liked her and her brother, and was quite pleased when they both made it.

looking down Alistair studied her features, he had noticed when he first met her that she was beautiful, with long redish hair, stormy grey eyes, a small nose and full lips and a pleasing figure, maker knows he wanted to see what she looked like when she smiled but it seems she never did, at least around him anyways, sighing he entered the tent and placed her on a bed before heading over to the nearby campfire with the other wardens.

'lets just hope we make it out alive after this battle'

* * *

A Dragon, its dark scales glistening as it looked around ,its eye full of hatred and evil, she heard whispers but could not make any of them out, suddenly saw her and let out a loud screech.

Bolting awake Ria panted and looked around her realizing she was in a tent as her eyes adjusted to the dark, it was obviously night now, letting out a shaky breath she stood up and saw Hunter lying by the entrance watching her, letting out a small whine he looked out of the tent, walking over she looked out placing a hand on his head as she did so.

outside near the fire she saw Jase talking and eating with a few other people that judging by their armor were Wardens, leaving the tent Ria made her way over with Hunter following her, as she studied the others at the fire she noted the May was their nibbling on a piece of bread, she had regained most of her color and those black veins were now gone as well, she also seemed to be a bit more relaxed as she stared into the flames.

some of the Wardens greeted her as she sat on a log next to them and took a plate of food that Jase offered as he gave the last of his own to Hunter.

As she ate Ria stared into the fire while the others talked and joked. She wanted to see Fergus and make sure he's alright, she was worried he was supposed to be back by now.

After awhile Ria got up and wandered around, helping some people as they got ready, she heard from Jase that during a meeting with the king that they were to light the beacon at the tower of Ishal which was the large tower she had seen when she first arrived, the soldiers would be marching to battle ground in a few minutes. She had come across Wynn again and the older woman spoke with her for a bit before leaving with the other mages. Not long after the soldiers marched off.

Ria wandered around the now empty and quiet Ostagar, it was the quiet before the storm in her opinion, just as some thunder rumbled in the sky she ran into Alistair.

"oh! there you are, Duncan wants to talk to us, Jase and May are already there"

nodding she fell into step with him and they made their way to the others, as they walked Alistair held something out to her "here, its a pendent filled with the blood from the joining, all wardens get one, Jase and May have theirs", Nodding Ria took the pendant with a thank you and traced the warden symbol, her fingers tracing along one of the griffins wings.

They remained quiet the rest of the way until they reached the others, Duncan was standing in front of the other two, his arms folded behind his back as he waited. When they stopped he started "you have been given the task of lighting the beacon, which will be the signal for Loghain's men to charge"

Alistair sighed and spoke up "why us? why can't we go and fight with everyone else?"

Duncan looked down at him with furrowed brows "the King himself has asked you to do this, it is no simple task Alistair, Loghain's charge could turn the tide of the battle"

"alright, alright, but if the king asks me to put on a dress and dance the remigold im drawing the line, darkspawn or no "

Ria's lip twitched in amusement and Jase laughed "who knows it could be a great distraction'

Alistair grinned at him "yes, me shimmying down the darkspawn line, we can kill them while they roll around laughing"

Ria tried not to laugh, Jase did laugh and May snorted though there was a slight twitch of her lips. Sighing Duncan bade his farewells and headed out to meet with the king.

The four of them and Hunter headed for the bridge as they got to it the battle started, Jase was looking down at the fighting with May then started walking, Ria was about to continue when a soldier ran past knocking her into Alistair who caught her "Careful, lets get to the tower so Loghain can charge" nodding Ria straitened up and made her way across the bridge, they ended up having to run across when fire covered boulders started being trebuched at the bridge killing most of the archers. When they finally got across they ran into two men a mage and a soldier.

"wardens? you can't go in there the towers been taken"

frowing Alistair asked "taken? taken how man?"

"darkspawn sir, they came out of nowhere"

Alistair looked at the others who were also frowning "we need to light that beacon lets go, you two come with us", nodding the two men fell into step as they made their way to the tower at Hunters low growl, they pulled out their weapons just in time too as they ran into two men fighting darkspawn. After the fight Alistair sent the men off to guard the way back, he did the same thing when they came across two more.

By the time they entered the tower they were covered in blood.

Ria and May slipped forward and looked out into the first room, it was large and the darkspawn had already set up barricades, nodding at Ria, May slipped into the room to get a better look, staying low and in the shadows she came across a oil trap, quickly disarming it she then headed back to the others.

"two hurlock archers, one swordsman, and a genlock mage" nodding they quickly came up with a plan and entered the room

May and Ria took care of the Archers while Alistair went for the mage, his former Templar training giving him the best chance of success, Jase and Hunter went for the swordsman while the mage concentrated on healing with the soldier protecting him

After that they went through floor after floor killing all darkspawn, by the time they reached the top they were sore and exhausted, Jase and the soldier went up the last few stairs and opened the doors, the rest running in behind them but stopping when they saw what was inside.

Ria stared up at the Ogre that had its back turned to them, its sickly grey skin splashed with blood, that's when it noticed them turning around it roared at them before charging making them scatter. May went into the shadows and fired arrow after arrow at its tough skin, the soldier using his crossbow from behind, Alistair and Jase charged at it dodging its swings as it roared in irritation and pain as they swung at its legs, Hunter went for its legs jumping in and out of range so it couldn't hit him and Ria fired the last of her arrows at it.

The fight was going well until the mage tried freezing its legs causing it to turn to him in anger and charging, the mage, before he could get away was grabbed and torn in half, dropping the mage it turned towards the soldier who was trying to un jam his crossbow, the Ogre charged and grabbed him and smashed him against the floor breaking his skull.

In anger Jase charged, Ria watched in horror as he was flung across the room "Jase!".

turning in anger Ria charged at the Ogre that was now chasing Alistair and jumped on its back sinking her daggers into its skin, roaring pain the Ogre spun around, making Ria fly around like a rag doll as it tried to grab her. Growling in anger she used her daggers to climb its back until she was on its head, just before it grabbed her Ria raised her daggers and with a cry plunged them down into its head, the Ogre dropped to the ground as Ria fell off and rolled from the impact.

Coughing Ria looked up when a hand was held out "that was impressive" Alistair looked over at the Ogre as he helped her up, shaking her head Ria sighed.

"more like i was just lucky" Ria took his hand and let him pull her up while May pulled the dagger out of its head and brought them over, taking them with a nod Ria froze when she heard a groan and saw Jase sitting up with Hunter licking his face, running over Ria hugged him

"Jase! don't ever do something like that again!"

"sorry"

helping him up Ria turned to see May lighting the beacon, once lit they headed over to a window to see the battle but stared in horror as Loghain turned his man away from the battled, deserting the king.

Turning to see the fight Ria's heart dropped as she watched the king get grabbed by an Ogre then thrown, Ria closed her eyes in pain when Duncan ran at the Ogre and lunged, burying his daggers in it's chest before dragging himself to the king as more darkspawn approached, she turned her head away when she heard Alistair's cry.

She was about to go over to him when Hunter growled catching her attention, she walked over to him when the doors burst open causing the others to whirl around as genlocks, hurlocks and an Ogre charged in, before she could draw her swords Ria was thrown back as three arrows pierced her chest, the last thing she heard was Hunters bark and two cries of "Ria!" before darkness engulfed her.

* * *

 **done! ive always hated duncans death :,( how was it?**

 **Fave, Follow and leave a Review**

 **Xx**

 **Nynaeve**


	5. Road to Lothering

heyyy!!! guess whos back!!i know ive been mia for a long while ive just been super busy with work, handling two hyperactive beagles and with two new feral kittens ive been flat out but im back sooo yayyyyy!!!

* * *

Pain was the first thing Ria felt when she woke up, the pain which was mostly in her chest and left shoulder let her know that she wasn't inf act dead, opening her eyes the first thing she saw was a wooden ceiling, sitting up with a small hiss of pain she looked around. The room was not very big there was a fireplace with a pot of she was guessing soup cooking in its fire next to that there was a small table with two chairs, a chest in one corner and two bed one of which she was sitting on.

"ah, your eyes finally open, mother shall be pleased"

looking over Ria met a pair of familiar golden eyes, blinking she stared at the woman for a moment before speaking "morrigan? what happened? where are Jase and the others?"

Sighing the Morrigan walked over to her and passed her a shirt and some pants making come to the realization that she was only in her small clothes "you were injured in the battle, and then mother rescued you, do you not remember?"

Frowning she thought back to the battle, they had been sent to the tower to light the beacon but there was an ogre, after they lit the beacon the went to the window where they saw.... 

"the king! what happened to the king and Duncan!"

"my mother rescued you and your friends though it twas a close call, the man who was to respond to you signal quit the field. The darkspawn won your battle, those he abandoned were...massacred. Your friend...he is not taking it well"

Ria's heart sank at the news, the king, Duncan, everyone on was dead, there would be few survivors from the battle. Her mind then went to Alistair he would be heart broken at the death of Duncan, and Jase how would they find Fergus now? As her thoughts continued her hopes dropped and she closed her eyes as a few tears fell down.

"Mother will want to see you as well as those friends of yours, your stuff is the chest over there"

nodding Ria stood up and slipped the shirt and pants on "thank you Morrigan", Said woman blinked in surprise at the thanks "i did nothing it was Mother who helped you but..you are welcome". Giving her a small smile she headed over to the chest to get her gear, it was slightly difficult to get her armor on due to her injuries but she managed, once that was done she put her daggers on and grabbed her bow and empty quiver after that it was just her pack and her fathers heirloom and her warden pendant.

'Tracing the heirloom she slipped it on as well as the pendant and grabbed her pack before heading outside.

* * *

Alistair stared into the water lost in thought, he didn't know what to do, the king was betrayed and killed, and Duncan..his chest hurt when he thought of the only man to treat him like a son, it was hard, Hunter had taken to sitting next to him and pacing in front of the door where Ria was resting, they were all worried especially Jase who hasn't said a word since they woke up.

"Ria!" Alistair was startled out of his thoughts from the shout and Hunter suddenly jumping up barking excitedly, standing up he turned to see Rianna being hugged by Jase and Hunter jumping around her, she was pale but other than that she looked to be alright, after exchanging a few whispered words with her brother and hugging Hunter she made her way over to him.

"Alistair?"

For a moment he just continued to stare at her before realizing she was talking to him, and he struggled to find something to say "your...your alive, i thought you weren't going to make it"

Giving him a very small smile, which was the first smile he'd gotten from her, she said "it's thanks to Morrigan's mother that im here, if it was not for her id probably still be in that tower"'"

Nodding he was about to say something when he was interrupted "Don't talk as if im not here, child" the two turned to the older woman and gave her sheepish looks, Ria studied the woman for a moment before speaking "thank you for saving me, But what do we call you? you haven't given us your name"

"names are pretty but useless, the chasind call me Flemeth i suppose that will do"

Alistair's eyes widened "the Flemeth from the legends? Daveth was right you're the witch of the wilds aren't you?'

"and what does that mean? i know a bit of magic, and it has served you both well, has it not?"

Suddenly May who had been hiding in the shadows by the hut stepped foward and bowed to flemeth " Ash'a Belenar" the other blinked in confusion when Flemeth smiled at the elf.

"rise young one, do not use that title when you know little of the name"

May rose looking chagrined before stepping back slightly, and Ria started speaking "who cares what she is? we need to do something"

"now that sounds like a fine idea"

Alistair turned to Ria frowning "but what can we do? four of us against an archdemon?"

"you have the treaties do you not? well use them"

Alistair blinked at Flemeth for a moment before a plan started forming in his head "thats right! we can use the treaties, call upon everyone to aid us in the blight"

Nodding Ria agreed to it before asking "what about Loghain? Where will he be?"

"he'll most likely be in Denerim, he's the queens father and the commander of the kings military, most likely he will try and take over"

Jase suddenly stepped forward toward the two "we will need the support of whoever sits on the throne and i doubt Loghain will aid us"

Ria nodded "a landsmeet then?, but who will give us support?"

Alistair smiled "the Arl Eamon will! he can call for a landsmeet and get us the help we need"

"Arl Eamon? the Arl of Redcliffe? that could work"

the three of them nodded happy with their plan when suddenly Flemeth spoke up "it looks like you have a plan then", Turning Ria nodded "thank you for everything you have done for us"

"no thank you, now i have one more thing id like to offer you"

before they could continue Morrigan stepped out of the hut "the soup is boiling shall we be having four guests for the eve or none?"

"they are leaving now my girl and you are going with them"

"a shame-wait what!?"

"you heard me girl"

Ria glanced between the two "we appreciate the offer but if she does not want to come"

"you will need her in your fights to come warden, i am giving you something very precious to me i want your word that no harm will come to her"

"you have my word"

nodding Flemeth sent her back inside to fetch her bag, as the others waited Alistair went over to Ria "are you sure its a good idea for her to come with us?"

Ria glanced at him before nodding "we need all the help we can get Alistair and her magic would help is greatly"

"i guess your right but i don't like it"

Giving him a small pat on the shoulder Ria turned to the door as it opened "i am ready, shall i be your quite guide or can i speak my mine?"

Blinking in surprise at the question Ria said "i prefer you to speak your mind", Nodding Morrigan turned to say her farewells to her mother before the six of them headed out to the closest place to them, Lothering.

* * *

Jase let out a bored groan "how much farther till we get there?"

"Tis not much farther but end that complaining and we might get there faster"

Morrigan and Jase started into another argument, much to Ria's annoyance since leaving Flemeth's the have found the stupidest things to fight about.

"will they ever stop?"

Ria glanced over at Alistair with a raised eyebrow "your just as bad you know, you and her keep on bickering like children as well", Alistair was about to respond to her when Hunter started growling and barking and May was suddenly on edge her bow already out and knocked. The others stopped their talking to turn to the two "May? what is it?"

Her green eyes scanned the field they were walking through "somethings approaching and fast", everyone pulled out their weapons and watched the area around them with baited breath when suddenly some of the tall grass near them started moving Ria and May pulled back on their bows when something brown jumped out at them, the first to respond was Hunter but to their surprise he jumped forward barking happily, then they realized that what had caused their reactions was in fact a light brown mabari hound.

Stepping forward Jase knelt down to the hound who happily came over and started licking him "aren't you that hound from the kennels back in Ostagar? what are you doing here?"

"he must of been tracking us since the battle" Alistair stepped forward and watched the hound who was now jumping around with Hunter. Raising an eyebrow in confusion Ria asked "you know this mabari?"

"yeah, he was one of the sick hounds back in Ostagar who lost his master to the darkspawn i had gotten a flower when we were in the wildes that helped make him better"

Nodding Ria watched the hyper dog with a small smile "looks like he's imprinted himself on you and Hunter likes him as well", Smiling Jase stood up and looked thoughtful for a moment before saying "i know what ill name him! Hopper"

As if in response to his new name said hound started jumping around happily, that is until they heard an annoyed groan "are we really going to be bringing another smelly, noisy mutt with us?", the others turned to Morrigan at her question and got a prompt "yes" from Ria, Jase and Alistair much to May's amusement.

letting out an annoyed mumble Morrigan started walking on ahead of them "lets just get to Lothering"

* * *

Heyyy! so i know it wasn't very long but this was just to help lead back into the story after ive been away for so long but dont worry! the next chapter will be much longer!!!

Fave, Follow and leave a review!

Nynaeve


End file.
